Never to be Parted
by someclarafication
Summary: Slightly AU. Lieutenant Killian Jones had never met a woman like the Princess Emma, with her breathtaking smile and warm heart. Fate plays its hand, and soon Emma and Killian find themselves thrust into a journey that will take them to the ends of the earth and back, testing just how far True Love's reach really is. *spoken language style will definitely change*
1. The Captain

The clang of clashing steel rang out through the still air. The Captain grunted as he pushed against his opponent's sword with his own, both fighting for the upper hand. Calling forth one last ounce of strength, the pirate shoved and slashed in one fluid motion. Panting, he took a step back and pulled a cloth from his pants pocket. He wiped his face and vest, finally moving to clean his blade. Turning away, he sheathed his sword and dropped the cloth to the ground. As it fell, the Captain walked towards his ship, stepping carefully through the carnage.


	2. Tangled

**Years Earlier...**

"Emma!"

The clear voice that she would recognize anywhere called out to her from across the town square. With a smile, Emma turned and found August coming towards her. "August, what are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you from your father. He asks that you come back to the palace."

"What? Has he forgotten that today was supposed to be my day off? That I was—"

August interrupted her, "He did not forget, however he needs you back at the palace. Look, he has guests coming and I think he wants you to be there to greet them."

"What guests? Father hadn't told me about any guests. Who are they?"

"I don't know, just that you need to come. Please, Emma, let's go. I'm already missing part of the council meeting."

Emma sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, all right, fine. I'll come." With that, she motioned to the guard who had been following her about and the three continued on to the palace.

Neither of them took notice of the naval crew that disembarked from the large warship, although the lieutenant had certainly noticed Emma. Lieutenant Killian Jones felt he had never seen such a lady. Her hair fell down her back in waves, curly and golden and wild. He caught sight of her eyes as she turned to call her guard, and Killian saw that they were a piercing grey-green. The true marvel had been her smile. Oh, the beauty had not been bestowed on him, rather her friend, but Killian's heart had stopped all the same when he had seen it. He watched as she eventually slipped her arm through her companion's and the pair walked on, a palace guard trailing behind them. Killian was unprepared for the almost violent knife of jealousy that sliced through him at the sight. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to his brother, who was leading the crew through the crowded streets. "Brother, where exactly are we going?"

Liam turned and grinned, "You and I are to report to the palace," his voice rose to a shout to be heard by the crew, "and the rest of these upstanding gentlemen are to be given the day off!" The men cheered and split off into groups, spreading out over the town. Liam clapped Killian on the back and drew his younger brother forward. "Come, Killian, our fate awaits us."

. . .

Emma sat on the small throne in the corner and tried to keep her boredom from showing on her face. Her father indeed had called her back so that she could greet his guests, and not only that, but had made her change out of her comfortable shirt and pants. The lavender dress, one of her mother's favorites, gave her an almost uncontrollable itch on her underarms. She sighed quietly and stood, ready to leave so she could change into something more suitable when the doors opened and two men dressed in naval uniforms entered—a captain and a lieutenant. Emma looked at the lieutenant, and the sight took her breath away. He was tall, with hair as black as night to match the stubble on his unshaven jaw. His ice-blue eyes held hers for a moment before he turned to the King and bowed from behind his captain.

Emma's father stepped forward and welcomed them warmly. "Captain Jones and Lieutenant Jones, thank you for coming. What with the recent storms we had expected you to arrive much later. At the moment, my council and I were about to break for lunch. Will you not join us?"

Captain Jones bowed, "It would be my brother's and my honor, your Majesty, thank you." The lieutenant bowed as well, glancing quickly at Emma.

Catching the look, the King turned and motioned Emma to come forward. "Officers, allow me to introduce my daughter, Princess Emma." She smiled and held out her hand.

Captain Jones stepped nearer and grasped it, bending at the waist, "An honor to make your acquaintance, my lady. Your Majesty, your daughter is an absolute gem. I can see why your kingdom has the reputation for the most magnificent jewels." Subtly, he winked at her.

Emma smiled demurely and turned to the lieutenant, who was now in front of her. He reached for her hand and bowed over it, his mouth a hairsbreadth away. "Your Highness, a pleasure." She gasped quietly at the warmth that spread through her at the sensation of her hand in his. He stood slowly, his blue eyes fastened on her green ones. Neither noticed the shrewd eyes of the King, for it suddenly felt as though time stood still. Something unknown hung in the air between them, something pleasant and warm that made Emma's breath hitch and her heart pound in her chest. The King cleared his throat and the moment broke, the outside world intruding once more. Blinking, she smiled grandly at the lieutenant, inordinately pleased when he returned it. Emma turned to her father, her boredom suddenly gone. "Well, are we going to eat or not? I for one am positively _starving_."

The King laughed, "Yes, daughter dearest, we are going to eat." He turned to his guests and his men, "Come, let's not keep the Princess waiting, she turns into an absolute hellion when she's hungry."

"Father!" Emma's indignant voice rang out amid the booming laughter, although the twinkle of mischief in her grey-green eyes betrayed her amusement and eventually her own laugh. Her father offered her his arm, and they led the way into the dining room.

. . .

Killian walked through the corridor, caught up in his thoughts of the day…and of Emma. He could not help but smile at the thought of her. She was wonderful, full of light and energy and laughter and goodness. He could have sat at the table all day and listened to her talk and laugh with joy spread all over her face. He grinned at the memory of the easy banter she had with her father and the rest of her father's men. Killian had never met anyone like her. He turned the corner and collided with someone. Instinctively he dropped his hands on the person's shoulders to steady them, and looked down. His breath caught. It was Emma, as though with his thoughts he had conjured her out of nowhere. He smiled down at her, enjoying the warmth that her touch brought to him. She pulled back, her face red with embarrassment.

"Lieutenant, I am so sorry—I did not mean—I was not looking…" she trailed off helplessly and he grinned again.

"Please, Princess, do not trouble yourself. It was entirely my own fault—I was lost in my thoughts and did not hear you approach. Are you all right?" He looked her over, concern filling his gaze.

"Allow me to reassure you sir, I am quite well, just embarrassed." She moved backwards to place more distance between them, but stopped short of a sudden.

Looking down, Killian might have laughed if Emma wasn't already red in the face. "It appears we are in somewhat of a bind, my lady. Here," he dropped his hands to untangle the lock of her blond hair that had snagged in his button, "allow me to help you."

Emma, somewhat over her embarrassment now, chuckled slightly and laid her smaller hands on his. "You are struggling Lieutenant-it appears your fingers are too big. Please, let me." She gently pushed his hands away and went to work on disentangling herself from him, using her nails to draw out the hair.

Killian watched as she pulled and plucked, and even a few times winced with her when she pulled rather excessively hard. Eventually, she laughed and dropped her hands. "It is no use, we shall have to cut it. Either that, or we traipse around the palace for the rest of the day attached to one another and see which of us might attract the most curious looks."

"Surely, any outcome for _that_ would not be honest, for how would we distinguish whom the look is directed to?" He grinned down at her.

Emma cocked her head and appeared to ponder his question most seriously. "We shan't." She smiled fully, showing off straight white teeth that nearly blinded him. "As your princess, _I_ shall covet all of the best looks for myself, and as my most dutiful lieutenant companion, _you_ will allow me to have them."

Killian threw his head back and laughed heartily at her statement. "Very well then, my Princess, where do you suggest we go first?

"Hmm, let us go to the kitchens. Cook will have a right fair laugh and so will the other servants, and I could do with the entertainment as well. Not to mention, we shall have to pass numerous guards on our way, and I am sure to gather as many queer stares as I can from them." Her radiant smile stayed on her face as he offered her his arm and she took it, resting her fingers lightly on top. Laughing together, they walked down the corridor, each warming from head to toe by the other's touch.

* * *

****A/N: Sorry for the mix of Old and New English, I'm trying to find a nice balance so that it's not too awkward...review and let me know what you think****


	3. Counting Stars

Emma sighed contentedly as she flopped back on her bed, her hair fanning out underneath her. She giggled when she thought of the day she spent with the Lieutenant, walking around for the better part of it literally attached to each other. _That _had been interesting. Emma could barely contain her mirth when she thought back on all the odd looks that the guards had sent their way, ranging from amused to alarmed. Yes, what a pleasantly surprising day. Not even going out and roaming about the village with August could have been more fun. Grinning at herself, she jumped up off the bed and twirled a little, startling her maid, who dropped her nightgown. Emma laughed and bent down to pick it up, feeling lightheaded and happy. Once her maid had helped her change, she grabbed her long coat and drew it around her shoulders. With a smile at the guards outside her door, Emma continued down the steps and out into the garden. It was dusk, and she wanted to watch as the first stars came out and shone down from the sky.

She reached her bench and rooted around underneath it for the blanket she stuck there. Laying it out over the grass, Emma dropped down unceremoniously onto it and fell onto her back, a smile of pure happiness on her face. How long she lay there, unaware to the rest of the world, lost in her daydreams, (_or would they be dusk-dreams?_) she did not know, but a discreet cough from one of her guards brought her out of her trance. She looked over to find the Lieutenant coming around the corner and stopping short at the sight of her. Hurriedly she sat up, trying desperately to pat her hair down and arrange her skirt and coat so that nothing indecently showed. She could not tell whose face was more red, hers or his, but he apparently overcame his embarrassment quickly, as he walked a little ways towards her and gave a small bow before he spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry Your Highness, I wasn't aware anyone would be down here at this time of night. But don't worry; I won't intrude upon your solitude any longer. I'll merely bid you good night, and hope to see you tomorrow." He bowed once more and turned to leave.

No! She did not want him to go so soon. "Lieutenant," she called, and watched as he stopped and turned back with a questioning glance. Emma floundered for something to say. "I, ah, I mean, you are not intruding!" He lifted an eyebrow in response. "I only came out here to count the stars, as I do almost every night of the summer. I, well, I bring a blanket, and I spread it out here, and my guards are over there, watching out that I don't come to any harm, although how they think I could harm myself with a _blanket_, I'm not entirely sure, after all it's made of cloth, and it's not as though there are any sharp corners on which I can impale myself, but they insist on staying there anyway." She knew she was babbling like a fool but for some reason, she didn't think she could bear it if he left.

He nodded, as though he had followed every word and understood, too. "Do you know many constellations, then? If you have been doing this for…?"

"For as long as I can remember. It started out as a game, with my friend, August. Whoever could stay up the longest and count the most stars got to choose what we did the next day. Of course, he was usually the one to win, so that meant that most days were spent hawking or fighting or fencing." At his surprised expression, she shrugged, "not that I really _minded_, of course, in fact I think that there were a few times where I fell asleep before him on purpose, just so that I could fight instead of learn how to write the perfect, most polite thank you note in the universe."

She looked up to find him still standing and smiling down at her, and suddenly she felt rather foolish. "Lieutenant, you have been standing for far too long. Please, sit down. I promise no guards will come rushing at you, swords raised," she ended with a smile of her own.

He shot her a relieved look as he sat, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I must admit, Princess, my neck might have been getting sore from looking down at such an angle."

"Only _might_ have been, Lieutenant?" she teased.

He gave a long-suffering sigh and put a hand over his heart. "If you must know, Princess, it was actually _extremely_ painful. My neck was bending in ways it never should." He leaned in a little closer and said in a loud whisper, "I was quite afraid that I would never be able to extract it from that position."

Emma giggled from behind her hand as he threw her a look of mock-outrage. "You laugh at my pain, madam? I thought a _Princess_ was supposed to be sensitive and courteous to the needs of her subjects."

She unsuccessfully attempted a straight face, "You are quite right, sir, however I was unaware that _you_ are one of _my_ subjects. In fact, I dare say you are not, as I have never seen you before today, therefore we have never been introduced, ergo I owe you nothing." With a self-satisfied smirk she threw herself back against the blanket and looked up at the sky once more.

After a moment's hesitation, the Lieutenant fell back as well, keeping himself at a respectful distance. "Why hasn't your friend joined you tonight? Do you two still count stars together?"

"Oh no, Mother and Father stopped letting us play our game several summers ago. I think their reasons were that we had grown too old for such childishness and needed to act in a more adult manner, whatever that means. Either way, I haven't sat out here under the dusk sky with August since we turned thirteen about five or six years ago."

"And yet you still come out here alone?"

"Yes," she smiled fondly. "August would never forgive me if I gave up our tradition. Plus, it's kind of calming to come out and watch the night sky. Don't you think so, Lieutenant?"

"I heartily agree, Princess. The sky is a beautiful thing, whether on a clear day or in the middle of a storm. And especially on a night with no clouds, like tonight, when all you can see are stars for miles, never ending, promising adventures beyond one's imagination." He spoke with awe in his voice as his eyes roamed the sky.

Emma felt her breath catch as she heard the wonder in his words and saw the contentment on his face. "Have you had many, Lieutenant? Adventures, I mean. Have you had many adventures beyond imagination under the stars?"

He turned his face towards hers. "I have. Not as many my brother, perhaps, but enough." He smiled, "it's terribly liberating to stand on the top deck of a ship on a calm night and look out and see nothing but the sea and the sky brightened by the moon and the stars."

Emma sighed in envy, "I wish I could have adventures as I am sure you have. Mother and Father apparently had loads of exciting adventures when they were younger, if the storytellers are to be believed. I suppose once they had me, they stopped."

"They probably had no need to go on any adventures, not with taking care of _you_ as a child," he teased gently.

She grinned and elbowed him in the ribs. "Take that back."

He pretended to ponder her demand, one hand coming to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Do you know, I don't think I will?" He grinned and shied away as her hand came up to smack him.

"Ooh, you are incorrigible!" Emma bit back a smile and rolled back over as he did the same.

"You never answered my question from before, you know."

"And what question was that, Lieutenant?"

"Whether you knew any of the constellations, Princess."

"Ah, yes I remember-I'm sorry I never answered you earlier. I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you though, for I do _not_ know any constellations."

"I'm afraid then, that you could never be a sailor."

She looked over at him indignantly, "and why not? I'm sure I could be a perfectly able sailor."

He laughed, "not if you don't know how to navigate by the stars, Princess. That is every seaman's first lesson."

Emma felt a slight blush heat her face. "Oh, yes, right, well."

"I could…teach you, if you would like, Your Highness." His voice was casual, but his hesitation made her glance at his tense posture.

"Teach me how to read the stars?" Her voice skeptical with a touch of disdain, "I thought that was stuff for sorcerers and gypsies."

"Perhaps _magic_ is, Princess, but that's different. While the stars have a magic all their own, I don't claim to know it or have an ability for such a thing."

"Ah, well in that case, I apologize for mistaking it as such."

"You are quite forgiven."

**. . .**

And the thing was—he _did_ forgive her. He felt as though he would forgive her anything as long as she was by his side, smiling and teasing and looking at him with her piercingly kind grey-green eyes. So Killian tilted his head back and raised his arm to point out the constellations, teaching his sword-fighting, star-counting Princess how to find her way home.

* * *

****A/N: I think I should have said earlier that I don't own any of these characters and that Emma is going to be OOC for (at least) the beginning of this, but depending on where this story takes me she is _probably_ going to go back to the wary, lie-spotting, kickass Emma we all know and love. Um, yea, I think that's it. Nope-I'm sorry for any awkwardness in the dialogue****


	4. The Ball

The autumn days passed by quickly for Emma, full of her royal duties and star-reading lessons from Killian-er, the Lieutenant. The latter were the bright spots in her memories, those nights that they spent together, lying back on the blanket, watching the stars. More often than not, Killian (_oh screw it, no one could hear her innermost thoughts, and he had been Killian in her mind for a while now_) and Emma ended up talking about things other than the lights above them. They talked about anything and nothing and everything in between. From their favorite colors (Emma's was red, Killian's black) to their most wistful dreams. Their friendship grew with each night, and the warmth that each had felt with the other's touch only intensified. Any time Emma accidentally brushed against Killian on the blanket or passing each other in the corridors, she felt her face blush as her entire body warmed, the one connecting spot practically burning. She could not explain it, only that she loved it when they touched, loved the warmth that enveloped her body and soul and heart. Even thinking about her...feelings for Killian made her blush, especially at the worst possible moments. Now was one of those moments.

"_Emma_."

She jumped, abruptly startled out of her thoughts. "Yes."

The Queen sighed at her daughter's absentmindedness. "Emma, Master Thimble wants to know what you think of the dress."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ah, it's...why, it's absolutely beautiful."

The tailor rolled his eyes, "yes, Princess, thank you. Your face was rather flushed when you stepped out. I do hope that the neckline is to your satisfaction."

Emma gazed into the mirror at the strapless red gown that shimmered in the sunlight pouring through the open windows. Even she, not a strong admirer of gowns, had to admit that it was gorgeous. The bodice was a deep red, infused with black thread sewn into intricate scrolls and swirls, with the bottom drawing down into a sharp v over her waist. The full skirt was as red as the leaves of the poinsettias placed around the palace in celebration of the upcoming holiday, with a very thin transparent black layer of tulle over it. She felt beautiful, and rather grown up. With a smile, she turned to Master Thimble. "I absolutely adore it. You truly have outdone yourself with this gown, sir. I can find no fault with it whatsoever. Thank you." With a grin at herself in the mirror, Emma spun around and twirled, her skirts billowing out and flowing through the air around her.

. . .

Killian pulled at his collar surreptitiously, uncomfortable in the crowded ballroom. He stood next to his brother, who was grinning and being his usual charming self with every lady that drew near. Liam bowed and smiled at all, and Killian merely did his best to keep a scowl off his face. The ballroom was beautifully decorated for the winter holiday, with bright red flowers strategically placed along the walls and on the stair-rails, and small, twinkling fairy lights strung all over the ceiling, casting a yellow glow over the place. Killian's eyes roved all over the room as he watched for signs that he may have missed her entrance, though he knew with certainty that he hadn't. With a murmured excuse to his brother, the lieutenant began to move towards the open glass doors that led out onto the snow-covered balconies, where the air would be fresh and much less stuffy. As he stepped away, the orchestra cued up and began the royal fanfare, officially announcing the entrance of the family. Killian stopped in his tracks and turned to the grand doors at the head of the stairwell, watching for her. It had been many months since that fateful summer day when they had met, and since then his feelings for her had only grown. It was with fond smiles that he thought of the nights they spent on the blanket out in the garden, him pointing out the numerous constellations and her leaning closer to see the sky through his eyes. It had been a while now since he had realized that the way he cared for her was in a way of more than friendship, yet he had to ascertain whether she felt the same. Upon hearing her name, Killian's eyes fixated upon the object of his musings, and the sight rendered him speechless.

For there she stood, in a gown as red as the flowers around her with a subtle mix of black woven in, a stark contrast to her curly, light blond hair that was gathered over one shoulder, falling down to her waist. She was a vision, a divine vision, and he could not keep his eyes off her. Their gazes met and locked as he stumbled forward through the throng, desperate, _determined_ to be the first to reach her. Finally, he made it to the front, smiling widely, watching as her own mouth twitched upwards, and her customary smile glowed even brighter with an underlying happiness. His heart warmed at the thought that it was for _him_ that she smiled, it was because of _him_ that she was happy. She stepped towards him as he stepped towards her, both drawn to the other like magnets. At the start of the music once more, the guests watched as the King and Queen glided to the middle of the floor, already in each other's arms, and began the dance. With an unusually timid look to her, Emma sidled up next to Killian and bit the corner of her bottom lip with a question in her eyes. He grinned in response, turned and bowed to her, and then led her to the center, finally taking her in his arms and waltzing with her.

The feel of her in his arms was exquisite. Their bodies molded together perfectly, her hand fitting in his, the top of her head reaching just above his chin, her feet stepping in exact time with his. The couple danced together as in a trance, seeing no one else nor hearing any music. They merely smiled into each other's eyes, warmth filling their entire selves at the points where they touched. Killian could not think of a moment when he had been happier, nor did he want to. All he wanted to think about, in fact all he _could_ think about, was Emma in the circle of his arms, finally. Emma, with her piercing grey-green eyes that could see right through him into his soul. Emma, with her bright smile and happy laughter. Emma, with her beautifully kind heart that encompassed everyone from the King to the gardener. Emma. _His_ Emma. For that was what she was to him, what she had been to him in his thoughts for a while, now. As he was about to say something, he hardly knew what, Killian was interrupted by a loud _bang_ as the doors to the ballroom crashed open.


	5. An Uninvited Guest

As one, those gathered whipped their attention towards the doors that had been thrown open by an unnatural force, and watched as the Evil Queen stepped forward, her regal face twisted into her customary sneer. "Having a party? Without me?"

Emma's mother stepped forward, the folds of her white gown rustling in the silence. "What do you want, Regina?"

"Tut, tut, Snow, where are your manners?"

"I think they disappeared when you tried to _kill me_ the first time." Snow White's voice dripped with furious sarcasm as Regina merely smirked. "I'm not going to ask you again: _what do you want_?"

Regina scoffed, her dark eyes moving through the room, looking over everyone below, 'til her gaze stopped on Emma, and her face took on a cold, calculating expression, "Why my dear Snow, it's perfectly simple. I want your _happiness_." She sauntered forward, all eyes on her slim figure. "In a few days' time, everything you love, every_one_ you love, will be ripped from you..._forever_."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room, chilling Emma's blood as she gripped Killian's hand more tightly. Her father stepped forward, his hand on the pommel of his sword. "And exactly how do you plan on doing that?"

Regina scoffed, "please, as if I would be so stupid as to tell _you_. You will just have to _wait and see_, Princeling." The Evil Queen turned to leave, but stopped, throwing over her shoulder, "by the way, Charming, there's nothing you and yours can do to stop me." With that, she flicked her wrist and was gone in a plume of violet smoke.

**. . .**

Killian felt his heart stop as he looked down at the girl in his arms, the girl he had come to love with his whole heart and soul. If Regina was telling the truth…then he only had a few days left. Subconsciously he hugged her closer to his body when he felt her start to tremble, and her hand tightened around his, squeezing it gently. Loosening his hold on her waist, Killian kept his hand securely around Emma's and led her over to her parents. His movements stirred the rest of the partygoers into action and the ballroom that had been deathly silent in the Evil Queen's presence grew loud with nervous talking and gossip. He noticed his brother heading in the same direction with other of the King's men, and he stopped in front of the royal couple. The King nodded his head towards the steps leading to the garden that were visible through the open balcony doors. Keeping in step with Liam, Killian held onto Emma's hand as they followed her mother and father outside. The small party gathered at the far end of the balcony, away from curious eyes and ears. The King addressed them all in a low voice. "We cannot allow her to succeed. We have to put an end to Regina once and for all."

The Queen stepped forward, "Charming, you heard her—there's nothing we can do to stop her."

"I refuse to accept that. I refuse to accept that she has the power to separate us, to separate _you and me_. It's just not possible, Snow."

"Maybe not forever, but Charming—"

"Snow—"

"Mother, Father, please!" Emma stepped forward, letting go of Killian's hand. "There's only one person who knows the Evil Queen better than anyone and can tell us _exactly_ what she has planned."

Snow White's eyes widened and Charming's voice turned fierce, "absolutely not, Emma, how could you even suggest such a thing?"

"Because it's the only logical solution if you actually want to discover anything _useful_." She glared back at her father, "you _know_ I'm right."

Liam and Killian exchanged a bemused glance and the naval captain stepped forward. "Pardon me, but could someone please explain just who the Princess is suggesting one consults?"

Neither father nor daughter turned to face him when each replied in unison. "Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

****A/N: Ok first things first: I don't own anything, and yes, Regina's speech is definitely similar to the one she makes in the pilot episode of OUAT. Ok now that that's out of the way...I am so sorry this is so flippin' late, my excuses are as follows: numerous Christmas/New Year parties that my parents have hosted over the past week and a half, Christmas itself, and the fact that I've been really busy...reading Pride and Prejudice fanfiction on here. *sheepishly shrugging shoulders* sorry guys. Anywho, this is really short, I think mainly 'cause I spent a bunch of time trying to write the Regina scene perfectly and re-watching the pilot episode to make sure I didn't infringe on any copyright laws...hope you had a great holiday and Happy New Year****


	6. Like an Idea

Emma paced in her father's throne room, anxious and slightly frustrated. Her violet dress swirled around her legs at each step, filling the room with the whisper of silk. She could feel Killian and her parents' eyes on her, but she found that she could care less. Turning around once more, she smacked into a broad chest. She stumbled back, rubbing her forehead as she looked into the laughing gaze of Killian Jones. "Truly, my lady, we must stop meeting like this."

"At least my hair has not caught in your button this time." A small smile touched her lips as his blue eyes went to her blond tresses piled messily atop her head and adopted a slightly disappointed expression.

"Unfortunately so, Princess."

The King straightened, "Emma, you must calm down. The Dark One rarely comes immediately when asked. It is likely that he will not show and that we are wasting our time."

Emma's face fell just when a high-pitched giggle came from behind her. "Lovely speech, although perhaps you'd like to say it to my face next time, dearie."

Killian and Emma's heads whipped around at the sound of the shrill voice. A man of average height with curly brown hair whose skin seemed to shine with a gritty gold glitter stood in the middle of the room, his mouth set in a sarcastic grin. His hands flitted through the air as he walked towards the King and Queen with the air of a pompous peacock showing off. Charming's hand moved to grip the pommel of the sword sheathed at his hip, his action subtly copied by the other men in the room. His slightly narrowed eyes followed the Dark One's movements shrewdly, watching for a single misstep by the cunning being. "Rumplestiltskin, we need your help."

"Oh yes you do, dearie. But it's going to cost you." The man's high voice betrayed his excitement.

"Name your price."

"Oh ho ho, not from _you_, Princeling." Rumplestiltskin turned and pointed at Emma. "The price I require must be paid by _her_."

Emma felt her heart stop as she looked at the black pointed nail on the end of Rumplestiltskin's finger directed at her face. She paled when their eyes met, his irises gold bands around deeply dark black pupils that were mere pinpricks. "What is your price?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

He paced in front of where she and Killian stood, Emma slightly in front, before he replied. "It's a simple thing really, dearie." He spun around to face her, "a lock of your hair, perhaps." The Dark One strutted up and peered at the mess of blond hair on top of her head and reached his hand up to pull a lock down. Emma tried not to flinch at the thought of his hand touching her hair—touching _her_. All of a sudden his reaching movement halted at the leathery sounds of multiple swords being drawn from their scabbards. Rumplestiltskin's face lit in an outright gleeful smile that showed his rotten teeth when the point of Killian's sword dug slightly into his glittery neck.

"Don't you touch her," his voice came out in a low growl.

"Ah-bup-bup, dearie, that's no way to treat someone who's doing you a favor."

"A favor?" Killian scoffed, "a favor requires no _payment_, it is done out of the goodness of one's heart. Something you _obviously_ have no knowledge of."

"Careful, Lieutenant, you're sailing dangerous waters here. Don't you know who I am?"

"You're the Dark One, a _crocodile_ masquerading as a man called Rumplestiltskin."

"And do you know what being the Dark One entitles me to?"

"Magic," Killian replied simply.

"Ah-ah," the imp waved a dirty finger in Killian's face. "_Power_." He snapped his fingers and the sword pointed at his throat disappeared in a curl of smoke.

Killian's face showed his shock before its expression turned to one of horror and he began grabbing at his neck, choking while the Dark One strangled him. Emma's heartbeat quickened and her eyes grew wide as she called out. "Stop! Please! You're hurting him! Please, I'll give you whatever you want! Please!"

Rumplestiltskin relaxed his fingers and turned to face the princess, who watched with tear-filled eyes as her lieutenant dropped, writhing in pain, to the floor, clutching his throat and coughing. "Now that's much better. I believe I said a lock of hair."

With shaking hands, Emma reached up to pull down her long hair and it fell down her back. "I do not have any scissors."

"No matter," the Dark One circled her with a finger tapping his chin, his golden eyes calculating as he peered at her hair. He lifted a lock of hair close to her forehead, and with a wave of his fingers, held it coiled in his hand.

Surprised, Emma could only stare at it with a slight feeling of nausea. "It is—it is done? You have your payment?"

"Aye, dearie. And now you shall have what you want." Rumplestiltskin pocketed the hair and turned to face Charming and Snow. "The Evil Queen has a curse; a curse that will force all of you, all of _us_, into a prison, worse than your wildest dreams can conjure. For all our prisons will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear will be torn from us and we will suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! _No more happy endings_."

The King stared at Rumplestiltskin, incapable of speech. Snow White stepped forward, "What can we do?"

"_We_ can't do anything," he replied in a high, teasing voice.

Snow's brows drew together, "then who can?"

The Dark One giggled psychotically, "the only one powerful enough to break any curse, of course!" When none of those in his rapt audience replied, he rolled his eyes dramatically and filled the silence for them. "The only one powerful enough to break the curse is the lovely, insurmountable, _unconquerable_ True Love."

"True Love?" The Queen's voice echoed her bemusement. "True Love is a thing, not a person."

"Are you absolutely sure about that, dearie?"

Snow scoffed, "of course I'm _sure_ about that. True Love is not a _tangible_ thing, it's more like a, like..."

"Like an idea," Emma finished for her mother. "True Love is more like an idea. It can't be a person, because not only one person is involved when it comes to True Love. It can't be a thing that you can touch, because it's not physical, it's emotional and mental. True Love is like an idea."

"And are _you..._absolutely...sure...about that, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin repeated the question to Emma. "You're one hundred percent positive that _Twue Wuv_ can't be bottled or...personified?" The imp grinned cheekily at the princess, enjoying her confusion splendidly.

"What are you suggesting, Rumplestiltskin?" Charming spoke up.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm _suggesting,_ your Majesty." The Dark One's wretched smile grew larger at the sound of the Queen's loud gasp._  
_

Everyone in the room turned to look at Snow White, who in turn gazed fearfully at her daughter. "No…it can't be…"

"But it is, dearie! It very much is." Rumplestiltskin's eyes lit up at the Queen's words and realization.

Charming looked back and forth between his wife and his daughter before the realization dawned on him as well. "Emma…is True Love. She…we…"

"She's the product of _our_ True Love. She can break the curse. She can save us all," Snow White finished for him, her voice equal parts awed and scared.

Emma had always looked down on girls who fainted when something shocking happened. She had always prided herself on having a strong heart and a stronger tolerance for staying conscious in unusual circumstances. At this news though, not even tough little Emma could find it in her to resist against the sudden lightness in her head that overtook her, or try to see through the growing blackness that overpowered her vision as she fell to the marble floor.

. . .

The Dark One watched with a delighted smile as they all rushed towards the fallen princess, the young lieutenant reaching her side in an instant, being closer and faster than anyone else. With a wave of his hand he appeared in front of his castle. He walked through the doors to his library and headed towards the table where he kept his potions. The imp grabbed a bottle that held the last bits of a glowing purple liquid and held it up to the light shining through the long windows. He set it down on the table. Reaching into his vest pocket, he pulled out the long coil of blond hair that he took from the princess. Rumplestiltskin dropped the lock into the bottle and leaned over the table where it sat, watching the magic do its work.

* * *

****A/N: I don't own any of the OUAT characters, and I definitely don't own the speech that Rumplestiltskin makes about the curse. It's taken almost directly (skipped some articles, moved some sentences around) from the Pilot episode when Snow and Charming go down to visit Rumplestiltskin in the dungeon and he tells them about how Emma's going to save them all. Thanks for reading, guys, and hey, review! I'd love to hear what you think.****


	7. The Swan Fountain

_She can break the curse. She can save us all._

Snow White paced her bedroom, her actions not dissimilar to her daughter's earlier movements in the throne room. Her beautiful face was marred by a worried and restless frown as she thought of Emma. Gods above hadn't they finished with all this curse business back when she and David had gotten married? Why was Regina doing this _now_, after close to twenty long years of relative peace and silence? Snow stopped in front of the open balcony window-doors and leaned against the frame. She rubbed her upper arm as her worried gaze sought out her daughter in the royal gardens. Catching sight of Emma walking down a familiar path, Snow felt some of her tension ease, and her shoulders lowered slightly in relief.

_She can break the curse. She can save us all._

Snow White's words continued to echo in Emma's mind long after she had woken up on the marble floor, Killian's worried blue eyes above her. She had sat up, and someone had discovered that Rumplestiltskin had left. The little imp had left and no one knew what it was that was supposed to happen—was it possible for Emma to break the curse _now_, or as it came so that it wouldn't succeed? Or would she have to _be_ cursed along with everyone else and _then_ break it? The argument—ahem, pardon, "_discussion_"—that ensued went on for hours in circles, and the only thing accomplished was Grumpy and Charming shouting at each other and Killian and Captain Jones having to hold the two apart. Finally, Emma had grown tired and slipped away from the meeting to come sit in the gardens.

She'd ended up in front of the Swan fountain—a rather large metallic fountain made of chrome melted together with silver to form the magnificent shape of a swan, its wings outstretched as though it were ready to take off. It was goblin-made, which explained the extraordinary craftsmanship and exquisite attention to detail in the almost life-like feathers and face. The fountain was Emma's favorite place to go when she needed to clear her mind, mainly because it was off the beaten path in the royal gardens. It happened to be so far away from the rest of the attractions, in fact, that only a handful of people knew exactly where it was. It was not so remote, however, that it completely blocked Emma off from the rest of the world. She had long ago realized that if she sat in a certain spot on the bench that circled the fountain, she had the most perfect view of anyone entering the gardens.

Now though, Emma sat with her back to the entrance and watched as the light reflected off the metal of the fountain, mesmerized by the glints and flashes of the clear blue water flowing from the swan's beak. She felt her mind slowly go blank, filled with nothing: absolutely no thoughts or daydreams of any kind as she sat for gods knew how long before—

"Princess."

Emma gave a small sigh at the sound of her guard's warning tone, which undoubtedly meant that someone was shortly about to interrupt her time of solitude. She twisted her body so that she could better see who it was. Looking back, she saw a familiar lope and her somber face broke into her first genuine smile in hours. Jumping up, she ran over and threw herself into August's arms, grateful for the comforting familiarity she found there.

"Oh, August, I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here," she said, her voice muffled against his chest as he hugged her more tightly to him, softly stroking her hair.

"Lily and I came as soon as we heard. She practically pushed me out of the library so I could come and find you." August pulled back, one hand brushing aside a wayward lock of gold and the other resting lightly on her waist. "Emma, how are you holding up?"

She shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly—or tried, rather. Soon, everything came pouring out of her, from when she first met the Lieutenant, to their growing friendship, to Regina's curse and Rumplestiltskin's revelation. Emma had never been one for keeping secrets from August, and after all, he knew her too well for her to even entertain the idea. They stayed outside for close to an hour, the afternoon sun still high in the sky as they sat talking by the fountain. The two had discovered it together during one of their escapades as children—one of the rare days where Emma had been allowed to choose their play. As they grew older, they had come to sit by the majestic bird many times to talk to each other privately. She sat next to August, fiddling with the tassels on the end of her woolen shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders to brace against the winter cold. "…and now it's as though everyone expects me to have all these answers and plans, and…gods above, August I just don't know what to do."

August rubbed Emma's back comfortingly as he tried to think of a response. "Emma, I wish I could help you but, I don't know how. I'm trying to think of something that I can tell you that will relieve your fears somehow but…I'm afraid I'm a little out of my element."

"Just knowing that you'll be here to rub my back and listen to me helps immensely, August," Emma wiped the tears that had gathered at her eyelids with the back of her hand. "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"You'd find a dashing young navy lieutenant and fall in love with him," he replied with a hint of a smile.

Emma whipped her head towards her friend. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." August glanced at her sideways.

"I—I'm not—that's rid—how can you—you're—" the princess spluttered.

Her friend chuckled at her, "surely you've figured it out by _now_, Emma. Of course you're in love with him."

She looked down at her booted feet, still unsure and sad, but now feeling something a little lighter in her heart. "Do you…do you think…"

"Do I think he feels the same way?" August finished for her. "Yes, Emma, I do. In fact, I'd even go so far as to say that he's been in love with you since the day the two of you met."

Emma's face slowly lit with a beatific smile as she considered the possibility that he loved her. "You really think so, August?"

"How about you ask him yourself?" Emma turned sharply to see his face, but a nod towards the field in front of them was all he gave in response. Slowly, she brought her gaze around, and it settled on a solitary figure walking towards the entrance to the gardens. She barely felt the soft kiss August pressed to the top of her head as he silently rose and left her. All she could see was a pair of electric blue eyes staring, watching, laughing, smiling, twinkling…_only at her_.

**. . .**

Killian had been pacing the corridor outside her rooms for close to half an hour before he finally screwed up his courage and knocked on the door. Of course, with his luck, the maid told him that the princess was not in her rooms, and no doubt was in the gardens—her preferred place to relax. With a brisk nod, he had spun around and walked to the royal gardens, intent on searching every hidden path, arbor, and alcove until he found her. The impromptu council meeting that the King had held after Emma woke up had lasted almost two and a half hours, and Emma had been lucky enough to escape after only thirty minutes. Killian had stayed for the rest of the time before Charming finally ended it, obviously unsatisfied with the lack of results it had yielded. With the dismissal, he had practically raced to Emma's rooms, almost bursting with the need to see her and ascertain for himself that she was indeed all right.

Now as he walked over the main path of the gardens, his boots crunching over the lingering snow and dead grass, Killian's searching gaze fruitlessly sought long blond hair and piercing grey-green eyes. He was so caught up in looking for his princess that he practically collided with a man strolling through the gardens towards the entrance. "Excuse me sir, I did not see you there."

The man smiled wryly, "no I suppose you wouldn't have, would you?"

"Excuse me?" Killian's brow drew up in confusion.

"She's by the Swan fountain, just follow that path to your right for a bit and you'll find her waiting." The man nodded to a small footpath that, to someone unfamiliar with the gardens or who was not paying close attention would be invisible. He clapped a hand on Killian's shoulder as he passed him, and the man went down the main path and out the entrance of the gardens.

Killian watched the man with confused amazement as his revelation dawned clearly. With a start, the Lieutenant fairly ran down the path, coming face to face with the one person in the whole world he would have given his hand to see at that moment. Her eyes, those beautiful, sharp, gorgeous grey-green eyes stared at him in wonder and, dare he think…hope?

"Lieutenant?"

"Your Highness, I, ah, well I…"

"Yes?"

Killian could only gaze at her before he dropped down beside her on the bench in front of the fountain. "Emma, for that is what you are to me, and what you have been to me for quite some time now, I can't bear to sit by in silence while you endure such hardships alone. Emma, love, I, I—_you pierce my soul_, Emma. With your smile and your, your, your beautiful heart and those _eyes_ that look at me as though I'm the only person in the whole world who matters to you. Emma I'm in love with you, and I think I always will be." His eyes darted between hers, searching her face for something he couldn't explain. "Emma please, say something, love."

Her face slowly lit into a wide smile, her gaze flicking back and forth between Killian's eyes and mouth. Emma leaned into him and pressed her lips against his for a small second before drawing back quickly—too quickly, in Killian's opinion. His hand went up to cup the side of her face and he drew her to him and kissed her thoroughly, relishing in the taste of her and feel of her against him. His whole body warmed from the contact, and he pulled her even further against him, so that she was practically on his lap. Killian's hand slid into her hair while the other held her waist tightly, as though he would never let go. His heart pounded against his chest and finally he drew back, resting his forehead against hers as they breathed in each other's air, little puff clouds that mingled and mixed. "That was…"

"An adequate response?" Emma finished, slightly out of breath.

Killian chuckled softly and pulled back a little, ducking his face to catch her eyes. "That was a more than adequate response, Princess."

"Are we back to that again? I'm afraid, sir, that we _may_ have reached the point by now where we can use each other's given names…" Emma said, a smile in her eyes.

"You are quite right, Emma. I'm sorry for saying otherwise, love."

She shook her head and grabbed his face in both her hands, pressing her lips against his in a sweetly slow kiss. They stayed there by the fountain, kissing and talking softly for the rest of the afternoon, the warmth of each other driving away the cold winter air.

**. . .**

Snow watched her daughter and the Lieutenant with a soft smile. _So he does love her,_ she thought to herself. She felt her husband's arms encircle her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder from behind. "What are you smiling about?"

"True Love," she replied with a hint of irony before she reached up and pecked Charming softly on the lips. "True Love in the making."

_She _can _break the curse. She _can_ save us all. I know it,_ Snow White thought with relief.

* * *

****A/N: In case any of you were wondering, yes, I did draw inspiration from _Emma_ and _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen-Knightley's proposal and Wentworth's letter-for Killian's declaration. Um, that's pretty much it, as usual I don't own anything except for the plot. Enjoy, and review, please! :)****


	8. A Deal

"…_a more than adequate response, Princess."_

With a noise of disgust, the Evil Queen waved her hand at the magic mirror, the sickening image of the Princess with her Lieutenant disappearing before her eyes. She spun around and stormed out of her sitting room. Her heels clicked loudly against the black stone floor as she marched down to the front door where a royal groom waited, the reins of a magnificent bay stallion in his hands. In one swift movement, Regina sat atop the majestic horse armored in the silver and black of the royal guard. She kicked her heels against its sides and spurred the steed on, riding hard and away from the palace. She arrived at the old stone castle and jumped off her horse, leaving him to graze in the front gardens.

Regina threw open the doors to the library with a bang, but the Dark One didn't even flinch; instead he remained calmly sitting at his wheel and spinning his golden thread. "Never let it be said that you don't know how to make an entrance, Majesty."

"Yes, I do think I've rather perfected that skill over the years, don't you?" Regina said with a contented smirk.

Rumplestiltskin merely raised an eyebrow as he continued to spin. "I assume you've come for a reason?"

"Rumple, please, can't a girl visit an old friend without reason?" Her lips pushed out in a mock-pout.

"Perhaps if we were friends, dearie…" the imp replied dryly. _Or if you were still just 'a girl'…_he thought to himself.

Regina's mouth twisted into a smirk dripping with something akin to disgust. "Fine. I've come for my payment."

"Your payment, dearie? Might I remind you that you haven't actually _done_ anything to warrant payment from me?" The Dark One kept his gaze on his wool, refusing to look at the Evil Queen.

"Rumplestiltskin, I want it _now_. In fact," her voice dripped with honey and vinegar, "if you want to see _my_ part of our deal upheld, you _need_ to give it to me now, since you and I both know that the only way you can find him is if I have my payment."

"Fine," he ground out, frustrated with the way she had backed him into a corner. "I'll bring it to you tomorrow, there's one last thing that I need to do before it's complete."

Regina's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, "what do you mean 'one last thing'?"

"Just as I said, dearie." Rumplestiltskin raised his golden irises to the Evil Queen for the first time since she had arrived. "If you've got a problem with that…"

"No. It's fine. I'll be waiting for your visit at noon tomorrow." With that, she spun around, her skirts billowing out behind her as she strode from the room with angry steps.

The Dark One moved aside the heavy red curtain half an inch, watching as Regina mounted her horse and galloped away from his courtyard. He let it drop back to its place once he knew the Evil Queen had truly left. Moving quickly towards a locked glass curio cabinet, he opened the left door and waved his hand. A white ceramic vase decorated with vibrant purple flowers disappeared, leaving a heavy mahogany box with inlaid curling silver vines in its place. Rumplestiltskin carefully lifted the small chest from its spot on the shelf, flicking his finger at the intricate silver latch. The vines curled back and the lid flipped open.

Gently, he removed a thick scroll from atop a maroon-colored velvet cushion. Unfurling the parchment, he laid the whole thing out on his work table, and from a shelf full of bottles above him, Rumplestiltskin chose one half-full of a glowing purple liquid. He pulled out the cork stopper and tilted the bottle slightly over the parchment, just enough that a single drop fell onto the scroll. A strong purple light flashed as the words written on the paper glowed in the same color. With a satisfied smile, the Dark One leaned back and replaced the stopper in the top of the bottle, gently setting it down on the shelf with the others. He looked back down at the scroll, now returned to its original state, and rolled it up. He replaced it into the dark wooden box and laid the small case back in the cabinet. Locking the glass doors securely and making sure the disguise was in place, Rumplestiltskin returned to his seat at his wheel, and continued spinning his golden thread.

* * *

****A/N: still don't own anything but the plot...****


	9. A Few Stipulations

Emma paced impatiently in front of her father's study. The heavy oaken door had closed behind Charming and Killian close to twenty minutes earlier, and they still hadn't sent word for her. She didn't know what was happening behind that door—if her father would give Killian his consent, or if they were fighting, or…she couldn't even try to imagine what might be going on, she didn't even _want_ to imagine what might be going on. With a resigned sigh, Emma crossed the hall and slid down the wall facing the door so that she was seated on the floor, her violet skirts spread all around her, catching and reflecting the vivid orange rays of the setting sun shining through the large windows behind her. She pulled her woolen shawl tighter around her shoulders and leaned her head back against the wall. Emma closed her eyes briefly, and let the small warmth of the winter sun slowly lull her to sleep.

**. . .**

King David sat and watched the young man in front of him, the young man who had just finished asking him for his permission to marry Emma.

"So, you want to marry my daughter."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"You love her."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"And you are absolutely, positively, one-hundred percent completely convinced that she loves you in return?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Mhm…" Charming stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked over the young naval lieutenant.

True, Jones was only a lieutenant, which meant that he definitely wasn't as "well-suited" for Emma as, say, a prince or some other peer of the realm, but David tended to think that those types of things didn't really matter when it came to True Love. He didn't have to look far to see just how true that really was, after all. He was enjoying making the Lieutenant squirm, if only because this was the first time Emma had ever had a suitor she was actually interested in. Finally deciding to take pity on him, David let a smile break out on his face and stuck his hand out towards Jones. "All right, boy, you have my consent. I do however, have a few stipulations."

Any hesitant happiness that David saw on the Lieutenant's face disappeared quickly at the older man's words. "Stipulations, sir?"

"Yes, stipulations; first, you'll be promoted to Captain. It's the only way you can get enough money to properly support Emma and any family the two of you might eventually have. Second, you and your brother will sail at dawn tomorrow morning, Emma in tow."

"Sir?"

Charming looked hard at the newly-appointed Captain. "My daughter is the key to breaking this curse. I don't want anything, and I mean _anything_, to happen to her before she can do so. For this reason you and your brother will leave the Enchanted Forest to escape the curse and _take Emma with you_. You love her with the inimitable strength of True Love. Rumplestiltskin said it himself, it's the most powerful thing in the universe." Charming stood and pointed at Killian Jones, "you are the only one in _this_ world and any other who can best and fully protect Emma from danger. Which is why you need to leave, so that you can keep her safe until she's ready to break the curse, until she's figured out what to do so that she can save everyone. Do you understand, Captain?"

Killian nodded his head once, sharply, "I understand, my King, and I swear to you with everything I am that I will guard Emma with my life. I will not fail you."

"Good. Now go and send someone to find your brother and bring him here to me. I need to make sure that the three of you and your crew will be able to leave first thing in the morning." David moved around the corner to stand behind the large mahogany desk, his dismissal of Killian clear. In doing so, the King missed the flash of confused hurt on the boy's face—hadn't he just been named Captain? Wasn't his counsel useful as well?

Charming glanced up to see the young Captain's brows knit together slightly, and sighed quietly. "You realize that the girl you love has been waiting outside this room for at least half an hour? And that she has a hellcat temper ready to break free at any moment when she gets frustrated? And that anyone unlucky enough to be in her path _at_ that moment gets the full brunt of her anger? Even if it's one of the people she loves most?"

Killian winced almost comically at the thought of his fiery blonde princess on the other side of the thick oak doors, not knowing at all the happenings within the study. "Point made. I'll let the guard outside know of your summons for my brother. Good day, and thank you, sir."

With that, David watched the boy he'd one day call son-in-law walk away from him. And all of a sudden thought of a whole new set of "stipulations" he should have enforced…

**. . .**

Killian walked out the door and stopped short. For there was Emma, seated on the floor, her head lolled back against the wall, snoring softly. With a small chuckle, Killian crouched so that they were at eye-level. He reached out a tentative hand and smoothed a lock of hair away from her face. Cupping the back of her neck, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Emma's eyelids fluttered as he pulled away, and then snapped open, revealing confused grey-green eyes. "Lieutenant?"

"Actually, it's Captain now," he corrected her with a crooked grin.

Emma's eyes widened as his words took on a full effect. "Does…does that mean…?"

"Does that mean what, love?" Killian teased. "That I get my own commission, a larger salary…a bigger hat?"

"Hmm, is it a bigger hat because it needs to fit over a bigger head?" Emma cocked her head to the left, sarcastically pretending to give the question serious consideration.

Killian's eyes narrowed mockingly, "it's taller-bigger not wider-bigger and you know it, you little minx."

"Well, if you had answered my question seriously—"

"Who's to say I didn't?" Emma spluttered, trying to reply, but he cut her off. "And besides, you didn't even finish the whole question."

"Mm, yeah, and we both know that you had _absolutely no idea whatsoever_ what I was _clearly_ asking about."

Killian exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at her. "Perhaps you should be a tad bit more precise with your enunciation next time, Princess."

"And maybe, Captain, you should just give it up and tell me what the hell happened already before I leave and go ask my father myself." Emma glared at him.

Apparently relenting, Killian glanced down at her hands resting lightly on her lap. He reached down and started playing with her fingers before lifting her hand to his lips. His frost-blue gaze locked tight onto her stormy green one, and with a voice no louder than a whisper, he told her, "he gave me his consent."

For a moment, time felt suspended. The air was heavy and something unnamed hung between them. It was a moment as powerful as the first time they met, but even more so. Neither blinked, as if both were afraid that the other was merely an apparition, and one brief flutter of eyelids would make them disappear forever. Killian could feel his heart pounding against the inside of his chest, the beats drowning out each of his surroundings but the girl in front of him. He wasn't sure how long they sat there staring at each other before Emma's face slowly broke into a grand smile that lit up her face from within. Killian's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled back at her, the left side of his mouth tilting a bit higher than the right.

Suddenly without warning, she launched herself at him, her slender arms wrapping around his neck as Emma hugged him fiercely. Instinctively Killian's arms wound around her back, and he held her tightly to him. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately, who knows), they had both forgotten Killian's precarious balance on the balls of his feet, and the two fell to the stone floor with a thump. "Oof," came the Captain's muffled voice from underneath the thick waves of Emma's blond hair.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right?" Emma rose up and put her palms on either side of his head so that she was looking directly down at him.

"Oh, I think I'll live—oh, no, don't…move…ahh!" Killian's grunt of pain interrupted his speech as Emma put her weight onto her knee as she tried to move off him, not noticing the…inconvenient…place where it was located.

She scrunched her eyebrows, trying to figure out why Killian's face was screwed in pain. Then her eyes widened and her face colored as the realization of where her knee was located dawned on her. Thoroughly embarrassed now, Emma moved the offending appendage to the floor, and with that her Captain breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

Chuckling weakly, he reached up his hands and rubbed them up and down her arms. "I'm fine, love, no worries." He tilted his head up and smiled at her, enormously pleased when she tentatively smiled back down at him, her cheeks still tinged in pink.

She leaned down and pecked him quickly on the lips before rolling off and lying on the floor beside him. They turned their heads sideways to face each other, as if neither wanted to lose sight of the other even for a second. Killian stood up eventually and reached over to haul his Princess to her feet. She stood and swayed towards him. He righted her and threaded her arm through the crook of his elbow. Before he led her down the hall through the fading light, Killian gave the guard standing outside the door the King's message for Liam. Having completed that, the pair slowly meandered down the corridor, taking all the time in the world.

**. . .**

Emma felt as though her heart was about to burst. Her father had said yes. Her father had said yes! She was almost giddy at the thought. With a smile on her face, Emma turned to look at Killian, only to see that his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and a small frown had tightened his mouth. She stopped walking and her hand tightened around his elbow. "Killian?"

"Hm?" He returned distractedly before turning to face her. His electric eyes came back into focus as he shook his head and a smile lit his mouth. "What, love?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little…distracted."

Killian bit the corner of his lip before he motioned towards a wide stone arch that provided them a spot to sit. "Emma, there's a bit of a catch."

"What do you mean a catch?" Her eyes narrowed with her voice full of suspicion.

He took a deep breath and swiveled to face her head on. "Look, Emma, your father made me promise that I'd take you from the Enchanted Forest and keep you with me…until you figure out how to break the curse and, save, everybody…"

Emma slouched down at his words, leaning slightly on the stone arch next to her. _Leave the Enchanted Forest…_"but, I don't, I don't understand…" her brows knit together and she looked in the general direction of the floor near his feet. "If we have to leave, then…where are we supposed to go?"

Killian sighed deeply and looked up at the darkening sky, "I think that's rather up to my brother and your father, actually."

"But, don't you have a say as well? I mean, you were just named Captain."

"Yes, well, I've got a feeling that I was only named captain so that I could have the higher salary. Not that I think your father much cares for that sort of thing, but—"

"I should hope not," Emma scoffed. "He started off even worse than you."

"Sorry?"

"He was a shepherd."

If this were some other time, and if it didn't feel as though her world was coming very close to falling, then she might have laughed hysterically at Killian's face. His eyes widened comically as his head dropped and turned to look at her, one silky black eyebrow raised high and jaw down low. As it was, she managed a small smirk at his incredulity.

"He was—_what_?"

This time she did chuckle a little bit as she answered him. "I don't remember the particulars, but King George apparently made a deal with Rumplestiltskin for a son, and so Rumplestiltskin brought him a baby boy, James, but never told George that James had a twin or that the boy came from a poor shepherd's family who had also made a deal with Rumplestiltskin and had had to pay in the form of their son. Then years later, when James died before he could marry King Midas's daughter Abigail and therefore save the kingdom from debt and destitution, Rumplestiltskin made a deal with the other son, and in exchange for my grandmother being taken care of for the rest of her life, he would go and pretend to be James for the rest of _his_."

Killian sat next to her with his lips pursed and his blue eyes narrowed as he followed her story. "Wait, so then where does your mother come in?"

"Ah, well, that's where the story gets exciting. My mother was on the run from Regina and committing highway robbery in order to survive, and one day she robbed my father's carriage, and he swore that he'd get her back for it, and well, as they say, the rest is kind of history," Emma finished with a shrug.

The Captain beside her nodded his head in understanding and with a small smile on his lips. He reached over slowly and slid his hand over Emma's. He played with their fingers for a moment and then intertwined them before bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and placing a feather-soft kiss on her knuckles. "Emma, I want you to know something."

"Yes, Killian?" She said, her voice slightly breathless, though her face betrayed nothing.

"I, I know that you hate the idea of leaving your parents and your friends behind, but I'd like you to know that I promise to do anything and everything so that you find them again." His voice grew earnest and rough and he grasped both of her hands in his and looked at her head on.

"I will go to the ends of the realms to help you find a way to break the curse and save them. I know this maybe wasn't the best way to change the topic, but, well, I…I just wanted you to know," he finished lamely.

Emma's lips curved up in a smirk, her eyes flitting back and forth between his and she squeezed his hands tightly. "I know. I trust you, Captain Killian Jones, with all my heart I trust you."

**. . .**

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

"I, well, yes, but, certainly…"

"Certainly what? Certainly I'm joking?" David looked up from the large map spread over the dark mahogany table to peer at the curly-haired naval captain in front of him. "I can assure you, Captain Jones, I most certainly am _not_ joking. This is my _daughter_ we're talking about."

"But Killian—"

"Loves her and she loves him and that's all I need to know. True Love doesn't stay within silly social boundaries like Princess and Lieutenant, Captain."

Liam scratched his mop of brown curls, still slightly confused but willing to recognize it would do no good to argue. "So you want Killian and I to escort the Princess Emma out of the realm on the _Jewel_ tomorrow _morning_? Isn't that a little early?"

"Yes and yes. It's early for a reason—we don't know if Emma would be affected by the curse or if it would pass over her in a way, and Snow and I aren't willing to take the chance that she could be and then maybe be unable to find a way to break it. Plus, we don't even know what exactly is going to happen to us, and I'd rather she be safe and out of the realm than not."

"Very well, sir. Do you know where you'd like for us to sail?"

David looked through the tall window at the dark-blue-almost-black sky above and closed his eyes, praying that he'd made the right decisions. "Neverland. I want you to take Emma to Neverland."

* * *

****A/N: I thought I'd make this one longer to make up for my crap updating and the super short chapter 8...and look! I figured out how to get that line in here! (You don't realize how much I struggled to figure that one out...) anywho, like I said, I don't own anything but the plot...enjoy!****


End file.
